Coding Practice for AJWC page
♦Wyvern's Wish♦ ❝Deep in the heart of the mountains, we lay in wait for those who seek, not power or fame, but the arcane and long forgotten disciplines once practices by those much wiser then we could ever aspire to be. Living by the code, and laws they set down, we isolated ourselves from society to live up to the standards they have set for us, those scholars almighty. Indeed, our isolation is what caused our customs, and our profound knowledge, to flourish. And so, step inside our extraterrestrial world, if your willing to open your mind enough to experience it. ❞ ♦General Information♦ ♦The Guilds♦ |-|♠️️Basic Overview♠️️= The guilds, the foundation of this noble establishment, are the glue that binds us together, not as a group, but as a family. The ties of a guild are stronger then that of blood, but of steel Guilds are a unique system developed by Wish and Nyssa. Members are inducted into a guild, in which they participate in activities to fight for guilds points, a system in which guilds fight in events such as capture the flag and sparring in order to rise up in popularity, or risk disbanding your guild. There are two factions of guilds: Major guilds and Minor guilds. Major guilds are guilds that are in charge of day to day operations in WW. Major guilds include the Medicinal Guild, The Superior Guild, The Mercenary Guild, and the Scholar guild. Minor guilds are the majority of WW. Minor guilds are bestowed upon elite members for then to lead, guide and teach. Minor guilds are the guilds in the constant battle for superiority, a constant war for guild points. Each guild possesses their own, unique guild badge used to identify members during guild activities. |-|♠Major Guilds♠= Major guilds are composed primarily of higher ranked officials and brilliant role players deemed worthy of being a member of such a esteemed guild. A Newcomer being inducted into a major guild must be, not only of a high caliber in role play ability, but of excellent morals and character. ♣ Guild of the Wishful Crescent ♣ The Superior Guild The Guild of the Wishful Crescent is the superior guild, containing only the highest of status felines in its ranks. Any member of the Guild of the Wishful Crescent is immediately given the highest of respect, and is a well known figure in WW. Guild Badge: Star Guild Token: The feather of a Dove Guild Leader: Wish and Nyssa ♥️️Requirements♥️️ Mercenary or Higher Less then 2 Punishments Must be of high reputation (A poll will be added to see if you qualify) Tested on AJ by Wish or Nyssa ♣ Guild of the Tribal Iris ♣ The Medicinal guild The Guild of the Tribal Iris is the guild of herbalists and all who have been encapsulated by the mystic art of healing. One must undergo a rigorous test to be inducted into the ranks of this prestigious guild, to be rewarded with undying respect and the promise by our ancestors of longevity. Guild Badge: Leaf Guild Token: The Iris Flower Guild Leader: TBD (Lead Physician) ♥️️Requirements♥️️ Must have an advanced knowledge of herbs and remedies Must be of a medicinal rank Must be tested by the lead Physician Must be approved by Nyssa and Wish ♣ Guild of the Barren Tempest ♣ The Mercenary guild The Guild of the Barren Tempest is that of much secrecy, many of its operations only known by Nyssa and Wish themselves. The Mercenaries within are 'hired' by other groups to exterminate pests and aid in battle in exchange for territory. These felines are known for their ruthless, and often cruel tactics. Guild Badge: Phantom Guild Token: A Rock from the farthest point of our territory Guild Leader: TBD (Strategist) ♦️️WIP♦️️